


Saturday Afternoon

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: As they all walked to the park enjoying the warm sun, finding the perfect place to lay their mat. The rest of the team laid on the grass, as the kids starts to run around with a football. Sam and Bucky joins the boys as they play a good game of catch. Tony lays on Steve's lap as they watch their kids run around laughing with the adults. Clint carried Morgan on his shoulders as they run around chasing Thor.“Boys be careful.” Natasha calls out as she sat next to Bruce, resting her back on his back.“Will do Aunt Nat!” Harley calls out as he throws the ball towards Bucky.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Harley Keener, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 31





	Saturday Afternoon

Tony sighs as he walks into the common room. Steve was seated on the couch reading a book, while Peter was on the floor doing his homework next to Harley and Morgan. Bucky and Sam was on the love seat cuddling against each other, as Sam reads to him something online. Natasha and Clint came in with trays of food, following Bruce and Thor who carried cans of soda and beers.

“Kids, take a break. Time to snack.” Natasha said as she lays the food down, only for Bucky to jump off Sam and rushed to the table.

“I said kids, not you.” Natasha said as she slaps Bucky's hands away.

“Well he's a baby, Aunt Nat.” Harley chuckles as he hands Bucky a sandwich.

“I'm glad he's your dad, or I would have kicked him senseless.” Natasha chuckles.

“Please go ahead and kick my husband.” Sam chuckles as he got up from his seat.

“Heads up, Dad!” Peter said as he toss a can of soda to Tony, which he caught well.

“Thanks Spidey. Morgan please eat up.” Tony said as he opens his can of drink.

“Hunny, eat something.” Steve said as he hands Tony a sandwich.

“Well aren't you a sweetheart.” Tony chuckles, as he took a bite of it from Steve's hands.

“Come on don't be so mushy.” Bucky laughs as he throws chips towards him.

“Oi! Barnes! Stop it will you!” Clint said as he smacks Bucky with a pillow.

“Ay that's my husband! And it's Wilson!” Sam said as he puts Clint in a chokehold.

“That's my dad!” Harley laughs as he throws a pillow at Clint.

“Why is everyone suddenly claiming their loved ones?” Rhodey asked as he walks in.

“It's a weird day, I tell you. Come on Samuel let him go.” Natasha said as she pulls Sam away.

“Listen to my wife will you.” Clint say as he pulls himself away, only to pulled into a deadlock by Natasha.

“I'm not your wifey, Barton.” Natasha smacks him hard.

“Aunt Nat, did you forget. We're supposed to go to the park today.” Morgan said as she grabs Natasha's sleeve.

“Oh yeah, Tones I'm bringing the little princess out today.” Natasha said as she sat up.

“You know what, let's go out today guys. It's saturday and the weather is perfect, let's head out guys.” Steve suggested, everyone just nods in agreement.

As they all walked to the park enjoying the warm sun, finding the perfect place to lay their mat. The rest of the team laid on the grass, as the kids starts to run around with a football. Sam and Bucky joins the boys as they play a good game of catch. Tony lays on Steve's lap as they watch their kids run around laughing with the adults. Clint carried Morgan on his shoulders as they run around chasing Thor.

“Boys be careful.” Natasha calls out as she sat next to Bruce, resting her back on his back.

“Will do Aunt Nat!” Harley calls out as he throws the ball towards Bucky.

“Pops! Join us will you!” Peter calls out.

“Ask your dad!” Steve replies.

“Dad?” Peter asked.

“Go on and enjoy with your son, Steve” Tony nudges him.

“I'm coming!” Steve said as he got up and run to them.

“That's what he said!” Bucky laughs as he threw the football to Steve.

“Dad!” Harley groans.

“Bedroom jokes are in the bedroom, Bucky!” Peter calls out as Steve threw the ball at him.

“Listen to your son, Barnes!” Steve calls out as he threw the the ball towards Bucky.

“It's Wilson!” Bucky calls out as he threw the ball harder towards Steve, smacking him in the face.

“Get his last name right, next time old man!” Tony chuckles.

“You should back up your husband instead.” Steve calls out as he rubs his face.

“Ain't my fault my husband is dumb!” Tony chuckles.

“You're dead meat!” Peter calls out as he watch Steve made a 180 degrees turn to Tony, charging towards him.

“You better run, Stark!” Sam calls out.

“Oh I ain't running. I'm flying!” Tony chuckles as he activates his suit.

“That's unfair!” Steve calls out.

“Yo, activate your suit, dumbass!” Natasha calls out as she throws Steve his bracelet.

“You're so dead, Stark!” Sam chuckles as he watched Steve activating his suit.

“Suit up everyone.” Harley chuckles as he too activates his bracelet.

“Up, up and away!” Sam chuckles as he too suit up.

“I didn't bring mine.” Bucky groans.

“I have your back, Dad!” Harley calls out as he flew back down and held Bucky under his arm.

“Hey! Your boyfriend too needs help!” Peter calls out.

“Activate your suit, dumbass!” Harley chuckles.

Now the avengers were playing tag in the air, as Steve starts chasing Tony and Harley chuckles as he throws Bucky in the air and letting Sam catch him. Morgan laughs as he watched the adults playing in the air, slowly people starts to gather around them. Watching as Captain America chasing Ironman with Falcon having to hold the Winter Soldier by his pit, watching Spiderman flirting with Harley up in the air. It was worth the saturday afternoon as all of them came back down and laze under the sun.


End file.
